WHat should come of it
by lukeandpeytonFan
Summary: just read its a leyton what i thnk should happen in season opener
1. accidents and confessions

I do not own OTH

**Chapter 1 Accidents and Confessions**

Peyton V.O.: When you tell the truth life can change for the best or for the worst. For me it's the worst. I told Brooke that I still had feelings for Lucas and now she hates me I just hope Lucas doesn't find out.

_Flashback:_

_1 hour after wedding at Peyton's house_

_Peyton: hello_

_Brooke: Peyton it's me are you there Peyton hello?_

_Peyton: Brooke calm down I can barely hear you what's wrong? And why are you calling me?_

_Brooke: there's been an accident. Nathan, Cooper, and Rachel are being rushed to the hospital and they don't think Nathan is gonna make it._

_Peyton: ok I'll be there in a couple minutes ok._

_Brooke: ok P.Sawyer _

_Peyton: and Brooke?_

_Brooke: yeah_

_Peyton: I'm sorry for everything can we talk about it when I get there?_

_Brooke: yeah just hurry up._

_End of Flashback_

Peyton was rushing into the hospital when she ran into him. His eyes all red and he had tear stained cheeks. And he just stared at her for a moment, just looking at him made her weak. And before she knew it he had his arms wrapped around her and she felt like she could never let go. God she loved this but she didn't need to think about him right now. And before she said anything she broke apart from him.

Peyton: is everything ok with them?

Lucas: Rachel and Nathan are stable and alert but they don't know about Cooper yet he's still in a coma and we'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Peyton: well how's Haley? And have you seen Brooke, because I really need to talk to her?

Lucas: Haley's fine and Brookes with Rachel's room.

Peyton: thanks Luke. She starts to head towards Rachel's room when Lucas stops her.

Lucas: Peyton… wait

Peyton: yeah Luke

Lucas: why are you guys fighting? I mean don't get me wrong but it must have been some argument if Brooke doesn't want me…

Peyton: what were you going to say Luke? Peyton questioned Lucas.

Lucas: it was about me wasn't it Peyt?

Peyton: maybe but you don't need to know. Now if you don't mind I'm leaving. Without looking back at him she walked away from him even though she really does love him she knows she can't be with him.

**Rachel's Room**

Hey! Peyton said in a low voice as she entered the room. Hey P.Sawyer we seriously need to talk after I go see Nathan ok. Brooke said in a cheery tone.

Alright Peyton answered shyly. When Brooke left the room Peyton made her way over to Rachel, to check up on her.

Peyton: hey Rachel how you feeling?

Rachel: I'm fine but how are you Peyton you don't look to happy. Tell me what's wrong. Rachel said in a more serious tone.

Peyton: well lets see as of now I'm still in love with my best friends boyfriend and I really don't think I can hide my feelings for lucas much longer. But at the same time I don't want to hurt Brooke, because she means a lot more to me then anyone. I mean she's been there for me through two dead moms and she's there for me when my dad is gone all the time. But Lucas has been there for me to. And now I don't know what to do! Peyton explained to Rachel through tears.

Rachel: well you tell me Peyton what do you wanna do?

Peyton sat there trying to think of what she would do then it came to her.

Peyton: I'm gonna tell Lucas that I love him. But that's all I can say to him and that I want him to know that's how I feel and that nothing can come of it because I will not hurt my best friend again.

Rachel: well if that's what you need to do then do it but remember not to do anything you'll regret, unless you wanna regret it.

Peyton: you know Rachel you're an okay chick and I hope we can hang out when you get out of this place.

Rachel: I'd like that Peyton and could you do me a favor?

Peyton: sure anything.

Rachel: could you tell Mouth that I miss him

Peyton: yeah sure but he'll come around.

Rachel: thanks Peyton

Peyton: oh and Rachel

Rachel: yeah Peyton.

Peyton: mouth really likes you hell he might even love you just be honest with him and tell him how you really feel about him. Because Mouths a good guy and you'd be lucky to have him.

Rachel: sure thing Peyton.

Peyton was walking out of the room when she saw him just standing there just looking deep into her green eyes.

Peyton: we need to talk

Lucas: I know so let's go

Peyton: Ok.

Please review this is my first fic and I hope its good so far


	2. the truth

Thank you for reviews and again I don't own anything OTH now here is chapter 2 hope u like it.

The Truth

Chapter 2

_Flashback:_

_Peyton: we need to talk_

_Lucas: I know so let's go talk_

_Peyton: okay_

_End flashback_

_**Rivercourt **_

Lucas grabbed her by the hand and they walked the whole way there from the hospital to the rivercourt in silence. Still holding hands, and giving each other every so often with a smile here and there. When they arrived they sat in silence for a few moments.

Lucas: so what's wrong Peyt? You know you can tell me anything.

Peyton: I'm afraid that if I tell you it could ruin our friendship and I really don't want that. She said through tears.

Lucas: Peyton you know your not going to lose me so don't worry about that cause I'm not going anywhere Peyton he said with his piercing blue eyes looking deeply at her.

Peyton: Luke the reason me and Brooke aren't friends is because of you.

Lucas: what do you mean because of me? Is it because I told her about the kiss in the library because she told me she understood.

Peyton: no Luke it's because of something I said to Brooke.

Lucas: well what did you say did you say you hate me or something?

Peyton: no I told her how I felt… about you Lucas and now she hates me for it.

Lucas: well what did u say Peyt?

Peyton looks at him and tears start to form in her eyes because it hurts her to know she can't have him because he's with Brooke.

Peyton: I told her that… No I can't do this Luke I have to go

She slowly gets up to leave when he grabs her by the hand.

Lucas: Peyton wait just tell me what's wrong?

Peyton: you wanna know the truth Lucas fine but when I tell you I guarantee you're gonna hate me.

Lucas: I could never hate you Peyt. And you know that so please just tell me. He said in a soft tone trying to lighten the mood.

Peyton: Lucas I told Brooke that I still had feelings.

Lucas: for me right Peyton.

Peyton: yes but there's more…

Lucas: what Peyton? Just tell me he smiled somberly after saying this and to her it made her feel like she could tell him.

Lucas I love you and I've never stopped loving you. I love how you make me feel when you look at me and I love it when you smile at me in that somber way and you know I'll wait forever if it means I can be with you. She began to leave when she heard his voice… Peyton wait please… he said sounding as if he was upset. What now Luke? I already told you how I feel what more do you want from me? She waited for a reply but instead she felt his lips crash into hers kissing her passionately. But she pulled away yelling at him.

Peyton: what the hell Luke you can't make me feel like everything is alright again.

Lucas: Why Peyton? Can you tell me why?

Peyton: Because Luke… because I know you don't love me. She said in a quiet voice.

Lucas: Why would you think that I don't love you Peyt? Because as much as I try to be in love with Brooke I cant and do you know why that is Peyton?

No Luke I don't so why don't you tell me why you can't be in love with her she replied tears now flowing like a river down her face. It's because a year ago I fell in love with a curly blonde with the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen and she's had my heart ever since. And I don't want it back. Because I still have hers and I kinda wanna keep it. He said with one of his famous Lucas Scott smiles that could melt anyone's heart. The only thing Peyton wanted to do was run into his arms but instead she just sat down on the bench and started to cry. I love you more than anything or anyone Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and I don't know what I'd do with out you in my life Peyt and I… at that moment she wrapped her arms around him. And just lightly kissed him and then quickly pulled away.

Peyton: I'm sorry Luke I didn't mean for this to happen and I just need to go back to the hospital. And be with Haley and I was suppose to talk to… Brooke.

Lucas: Look I know you don't want to hurt Brooke and neither do I but Peyton I love you and I know I'm with Brooke but Peyt. I can't hide how I feel about you anymore don't you understand that?

Peyton: Yes! I understand. But Luke I don't want to her to hate me anymore than she already does. But I am willing to wait for you like I said before so just let me be just for now okay Luke can you do that for me please? She said through tears.

Lucas stared at her but no words would come out. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and stood there for a moment until she decided to walk away.

Lucas: "That's me inside your head" he yelled to her

She stopped and stared at him.

Peyton: I know Luke and this time I don't want you out of it.

Lucas I know Peyton and I'm not going anywhere he said now walking beside her back to the hospital.

Please Review


	3. talking to brooke

**Thanks for all the reviews they really keep me motivated. Sorry about this mix up but I messed this chapter up but now it's fixed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything OTH!**

**Chapter3 (hope you enjoy this chapter)**

**Talking To Brooke**

_Flashback:_

_That's me inside your head Lucas yelled to her._

_I know Luke and I don't want you out of it this time she said quietly. I know Peyton and I'm not going anywhere. He replied while wrapping a protective arm around her._

_End of flashback_

**Hospital **

When Peyton and Lucas got back to the hospital Haley was sitting in the hallway with tears streaming down her face and wrapped in the arms of Karen. When Lucas and Peyton saw this they ran up to see what had happen.

Ma is everything okay? Lucas asked afraid for the worst possible answer. No and yes Nathan's awake and if Cooper doesn't wake up in the next 24 hours their going to let him go. She said in a calm and reassuring voice. Well what's wrong with Hales? Luke asked worried his mom wasn't telling him the whole truth.

Haley: I'm just relieved that Nathan's alright. You know I don't think I could handle being alone if I had lost him.

Lucas: o Hales come here (he hugs her) you know you wouldn't be alone you have me and every one else her supporting you. If anything would have happened to him.

Haley: I know I'm just scared again Luke.

Lucas: Everything's going to be okay Haley… I promise.

Waiting Room:

This was one conversation Peyton was dreading but she knew it had to be done.

Peyton: Hey! B. Davis mind if I come have a seat next to you?

Brooke: sure P. Sawyer… we really need to talk you know.

Peyton: I know… so let's talk.

Brooke: Okay

Peyton: Brooke I'm sorry for what I said but I just couldn't hide how I felt anymore. And I figured if I told you nothing bad would happen. But I guess I was wrong.

Brooke: I've been doing some thinking and I realized that it was him that you loved all along but I just wanted to deny it. But then you told me and I just freaked thinking you were going to take him away and I guess that's why I flipped out on you. And Peyton I know you love Lucas and I can handle that. But I could never handle losing my best friend, because of a boy.

Peyton: well that good Brooke but…

(Silence fell between them)

Brooke: what is it Peyt?

Peyton: I kinda told Lucas.

Brooke: What! Why Peyton? I thought you were going to just drop this and just forget about your feelings for him.

Peyton: okay Brooke listen to me before you jump to any conclusion okay.

Brooke: fine I'm listening.

Peyton: alright well after I left Rachel's room I was on my way to check on Haley…

She was cut off by him.

Lucas: when I stopped her and told her we needed to talk. Since no one wanted to tell me at the wedding. Why you and Peyton were fighting. So I brought it upon myself to ask Peyton and I'm kinda glad she did tell me.

Brooke: Peyton you told him why I was mad at you? What are you doing trying to ruin my relationship to?

Peyton: no! Brooke I wasn't trying to do that. He asked me why and I told him unlike you I don't keep secrets. And I never hide my feelings from you or Luke. So yes Brooke I still love Lucas. It was never Jake. And my feelings for Luke are not going anywhere. So your just going to have to deal with it whether you like it or not.

With that said Peyton kissed Lucas and started to walk towards the door.

Brooke: do you still love her Lucas?

At that moment Peyton stopped and waited for his answer which she already knew what it was. She was just hoping he'd say it again.

Brooke: Well Luke what is it?

Please review I'm so sorry if I confused you.


	4. to love or not to love that is the ?

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short kinda not. And again I don't own anything OTH!

Ch.4 To love or not to love that is the question.

_Flashback:_

_Brooke: Do you still love her Lucas?_

_At that moment Peyton stopped and waited for the answer which she already knew what it was but wanted to hear it one more time._

_Brooke: Well Lucas what is it?_

_End flashback._

The room was silent just waiting for Luke to answer.

Luke will you please, just tell us your answer please. Brooke asked with a state of defeat in her voice.

Lucas: yes Brooke I love… I love Peyton

They sat in silence while Brooke stared at him in shock.

Brooke: just tell me one thing Luke.

Lucas: Anything

Brooke: why are you with me if you love my best friend? Because Lucas I do love you and I've let you all the way in. But why wouldn't you let me all the way in? Was it because of Peyton, that you wouldn't let me into your heart?

Lucas: I thought that I could get over her and yes it was because of Peyton that I didn't let you all the way in. because she's already there. And you have to know that I didn't mean to hurt you and that I love you but…

Brooke cuts him off.

But you're not in love with me. I get it Luke. And I get that you're in love with Peyton and not me. I could see it all along. I was just afraid to admit it. And now there's something I have to say to Peyton so if you don't mind Lucas I would like to say this to her alone. Which means you need to leave okay? She says while hugging him one last time.

Lucas: Okay but does this mean we can still be friends?

Brooke: I'd like being friends now can you go broody before I throw you out?

Lucas: okay I'll go as long as you promise to take it easy on my girl.

Brooke: Your girl? Oh no buddy she's my girl and yes I'll take care of her now go.

Lucas: Okay! Okay! I'm going and Peyton, I'll be with Haley when you're done in here okay.

Peyton: Okay bye Luke.

Once he was gone Brooke and Peyton sat in silence before Peyton broke the silence.

Peyton: Brooke I know this is weird and I'm sorry about Lucas and if you don't want me and him to be together we won't because I don't want to lose my best friend over this one boy.

Brooke: don't be okay Peyton. Be with him you need him more than I ever did so just promise me one thing.

Peyton: sure.

Brooke: Protect his heart it's fragile you know?

Peyton: yeah I know. And I will I promise and if I break my promise I'll let you slap me as hard as you want. Hell I might even let you punch me if I break my promise okay.

Brooke: okay but you now we need to work on our friendship Peyton, so come here and give your best friend a hug.

To Peyton this was the happiest day of her life. But it wasn't because she was friends with Brooke. She was happy because she didn't have to wait for Lucas anymore. Because now she had him and nothing was stopping them from being together.


	5. Together?

Thanks for all the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

And again I don't own OTH

CH.5

Together?

After their little talk Brooke headed to Rachel's room and Peyton just sat there for a moment lost in the thoughts of her and Lucas until she was interrupted by the boy she was thinking of.

Lucas: Hey beautiful what are you doing sitting all alone in here?

Peyton: Oh I was just thinking of a certain guy who has the most beautiful baby blue eyes that I have ever seen in my entire life.

Oh really and who might this guy be? Because if there's someone else, I might have to fight this guy off of my girlfriend he said with a huge smirk across his face.

Well he happens to be standing in front of me and I guess as of now he's my boyfriend she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips. What's wrong she asked in between kisses.

Well if you don't mind, do you think I could stay with you tonight? I really don't want to stay alone in that big room of mine, "that is if you'll have me." He asked with his bottom lip sticking out and eyes all glassy.

Peyton thought for a moment then began to speak

Well I guess but under one condition.

Lucas: anything for you but what is it?

Peyton: well if you don't mind I was hoping we could wake up before five and go sit on the beach, and watch the sunrise and then go to breakfast. And spend the rest of the day together but after we go check on Nathan and Haley, if that's alright with you?

Of course it is I couldn't think if anything better to do he said before lightly kissing her.

Well we better be going then broody Peyton said now smiling.

Right when they where leaving Haley came rushing to them full of smiles.

Luke, Peyton wait Haley was yelling down the hallway. Peyton and Lucas both turn to face her.

Lucas: What's up Hales?

Haley: its Cooper he's awake and everything's looking up for him now.

That's good Hales… Um we kind of have to tell you something Lucas said staring at Peyton with a huge smile.

Let me guess you and Peyton are together. She replied.

That was either a good guess or Brooke told you Peyton said with a confused look on her face.

Brooke told me and I'm so happy for you Haley said hugging them tightly.

Thanks Haley but if you don't mind it's late and I made a promise to this beautiful woman that we'd wake up and watch the sunrise over the waves. But I promise tomorrow afternoon we'll come by to see Nate. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get my man and take him home. Bye she said while walking away.

Bye Haley see you tomorrow they both said in unison.

Peyton's Room

So do you want to go to sleep, make out, or watch a movie? Lucas asked with a giant smirk across his face.

Let's watch a movie but if you're a good little boy I'll give you a kiss Peyton said in a cute little tone.

Really? Oh boy! He said in a sarcastic tone. So what are we going to watch because right now all I want to watch is you he said in a romantic voice while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Well I was hoping we could watch "The Notebook", because I really like that movie she said with a shy grin.

No anything but that how about "Walk to Remember?" please I'll do anything to not watch that movie he said begging on his knees.

Anything, Peyton asked with a mischievous look on her face.

Yes! Anything but watching that movie he said with his lip sticking out in a playful manner.

Well in that case will you dance with me in the sand at the beach, and just hold each other while we wait for the sun to rise, instead of sleeping in this boring room? And then in the morning we can come back here and change out of our PJ's and go have breakfast and see Nathan and Haley. She asked while turning to face him.

Of course I will but first there's something I have to do so if it's alright can I meet you there? He asked with a sly smile on his face.

Sure but before that can you help me carry these blankets and my sketch bag? Oh and one more thing… she lightly kissed him and then turned around to finish getting ready.

Well Ms. Sawyer you got a deal. Lucas said kissing her once more.

Please R&R hope you enjoyed!!


	6. Come On

Thanks for the wonderful reviews I really like them a lot and without further a due here is chapter six. And again I don't own OTH and I don't own Ben Jelen.

Come On

Ch. 6

The Beach:

Peyton had been waiting at the beach for over an hour when she finally saw the love of her life walking towards her with a bag in one hand and something else in the other.

Hey stranger for a while there I thought you weren't going to show she said while getting up and walking towards him.

"What and miss out on this never" but I do have something for you. Here he said handing her a doze red and white rose.

Lucas there beautiful… but you didn't have to get me anything… and while I'm thinking about it what is in the bag?

Well let's see I got hot coffee and doughnuts for tomorrow, I have a cd and potable stereo, an extra blanket and extra sweatshirts in case you get cold. He answered with a sweet smile on his face.

Awe so sweet she said kissing him lightly.

I know but I have one more thing in my pocket he said reaching in to retrieve it.

What is that Luke? Cause if your proposing to me it's going to be no for now at least. But I hope you're not mad. Peyton said rambling on.

Okay Peyton I wasn't going to ask you that question but I was going to ask you a question. He said opening the box.

Okay… um… Peyton I love you and I know we've only been together a mere eight hours… but I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you… so…um… ah… Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you take this promise ring as a symbol to show how much I love you? And hopefully one day it will be an engagement ring. Lucas said with a huge smile on his face.

I don't know what to say Luke. She said in a shocked voice.

Well you could say yes but if you don't want it I can… at that moment Lucas was cut off by Peyton crashing her lips into his. I'm taking that as a yes or a really cruel way of saying no he said, while trying to keep a straight face.

That's a definite yes Lucas she said while wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Well now that I got your answer Peyton will you take this ring and wear it proudly?

I'd love to she said smiling while he placed it on her finger and then lightly kissed and hugged her.

Well now that I got that out of the way Ms. Sawyer will you do me the honor of dancing with me? Lucas asked while holding out his hand.

Well I'd love to Mr. Scott but where is the music? She asked taking his hand.

Oh yeah I almost forgot he said while putting the CD in.

Okay I know this might sound weird or funny but the reason I was late because I was looking for the perfect song that would be our song and only ours alright. He said in a sarcastic tone.

Awe Luke you went through all that trouble just to find the perfect song to remind you of us? She said while hugging him tightly.

Well I'd do anything for you Peyton because I love you and probably always will love you, because from the moment you almost plowed me over with your car I've loved you because in that moment staring into your eyes I knew that we were meant to be together. I was just to afraid to admit it and that's why I hid behind Brooke… but now we don't have to worry about hurting anyone and we can finally just be together… and I know it might be rough and you and I might have problems, but we'll get through them. I love you Peyton Sawyer and I always will and hopefully someday we can come back to this spot on this beach and I'll get down on one knee and ask you to marry me because god only knows how much I want to ask you right now but it can wait… but until then lets just dance. After Lucas gave his undying love speech to Peyton she kissed him so passionately that Lucas knew she wanted all the same things and that's when they began to dance to their song the one thing that would complete their night together…

And finally the silence

I love you Peyton he said while kissing her  
Looking out, looking back across the sky

I love you to Lucas  
Trying to find a meaning  
Knowing that I just left it all behind  
Still I smell a lingering softness  
Where did she go, how did she go, I wanna know  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me

Come on, without you I'll never feel the love inside of me  
Come on, you know that we belong  
Come on, come on

Thinking back before her  
I never knew the meaning of alone  
Still the flag is feeling foreign  
I live the day to escape into a phone  
Speaking of a world not real then   
Where did she go, how did she go, I wanna know  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me  
Come on...  
She's coming, She's coming here to me, I'm needing  
Desiring to kiss her now, I'm living for her  
Breathing for her, singing for her fairytale


	7. Accepted

Hey guys thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy this quick little chapter.

I don't own OTH!!!!!!!!

Ch.7

Accepted

3weeks later

Lucas V.O. - Tonight's the night that I am going to ask Peyton to marry me, and I'm going to tell her that I'll go to whatever school she wants to go to I just hope she says yes.

Peyton V.O. – I am so excited tonight Lucas has to ask me something and I'm going to tell him I got accepted to U.N.C. I just hope he does to.

Peyton's house (show time)

Peyton guess where I got accepted to today Lucas said while walking into her room.

Where Lucas because I have to tell you where I did to, Peyton said while hugging him.

Lucas and Peyton go at the same time…

I got accepted to U.N.C.

Was that your big news you were going to tell me? She asked looking at him confused.

That and I need to show you something come on he said while pulling her out of the room.

_Beach:_

When Peyton and Lucas got to the beach, Peyton was a little confused and a little curious.

Okay this is weird why are we here Luke? Peyton asked confused.

You'll see just stay their for a moment and watch for me I'll be shining a light towards you… which means that I'll want you to come and watch he said while smiling.

Okay but what's the big surprise Luke? Peyton asked now really excited.

You'll see just hang on okay, I love you remember that he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

I love you to so I guess I'll wait patiently she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

I'll be right back Lucas said while kissing her on the forehead.

Ten minutes and five chocolate kisses later, Peyton saw the signal and walked up the rose petal path on the beach where laid the words will you marry me? In candles with little rose petals around them. Peyton couldn't believe her eyes she then looked up and saw Lucas on one knee in front of her.

Peyton I know you said later in life if we were together you'd marry me right? Yeah except Luke… Peyton I love you and I can't wait till later because I want to start forever now! So what do you say? Will you marry me Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer? So I can love you for the rest of my life forever and ever? Lucas asked with a huge smile on his face. For a moment Peyton was silent then a huge smile enveloped across her face… yes Lucas I will marry you I thought I could wait but I love you and I want my life with you. She replied now kissing him while looking at her new diamond ring. I love you Lucas she said while their foreheads touched. I love you to Peyt. He said while hugging her tightly and kissing her passionately which turned into them making love in the sand.

_Next Morning the Beach:_

So I guess as of now we are engaged Peyton asked while cuddled up to Lucas. Yes I guess we are he said happily. So um why don't we go tell my mom Lucas said smiling.

Oh my God! What is my dad going to say Peyton yelled at the top of her lungs… he's gong to say congratulations… Peyton, do you really think I would ask you to marry me without asking your fathers permission? He asked.

Well I guess not… she said now slightly blushing

I asked him the other night while you were in the shower… I asked him over your webcam and he said to do what I felt was right in my heart and that he hoped you'd say yes to me, because he knows how much I love you. Lucas said while walking to the car. And do you remember how I said that someday I'd get on one knee and propose to you at that very spot? He asked while pinning her against the car.

Yes and you kept you promise now lets go tell your mom she said jumping into the car.

_**Lucas's house:**_

Karen: hey you where have you been all night?

Lucas: well mom Peyton and I need to talk to you its important.

Karen: what is it shes not pregnant is she?

Lucas: no but we do need to tell you something so you're gonna have to calm down.

Karen: ok I'm calm so tell me what's up?

Peyton: well Ms. Roe um… Lucas kinda…

Karen: what is it Peyton you can tell me.

Lucas: Mom Peyton and I are engaged I proposed to her last night on the beach.

Peyton: Surprise!

Karen: I don't know what to say except congratulations and promise to always be good to her Lucas. And that I love you both so much. Now come here and give me a hug you two.

Lucas: I love you mom.

Karen: I love you to and I love you Peyton.

Peyton: I love you both.

Yeah yeah I know cheesy but hey I'm the writer please review thanks


	8. sometimes love hurts

Thanks for the reviews I don't own OTH! And enjoy chapter 8.

Ch.8

Love can sometimes hurt.

_Flashback:_

_Ten minutes and five chocolate kisses later, Peyton saw the signal and walked up the rose petal path on the beach where laid the words will you marry me? In candles with little rose petals around them. Peyton couldn't believe her eyes she then looked up and saw Lucas on one knee in front of her._

_Peyton I know you said later in life if we were together you'd marry me right? Yeah except Luke… Peyton I love you and I can't wait till later because I want to start forever now! So what do you say? Will you marry me Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer? So I can love you for the rest of my life forever and ever? Lucas asked with a huge smile on his face. For a moment Peyton was silent then a huge smile enveloped across her face… yes Lucas I will marry you I thought I could wait but I love you and I want my life with you. She replied now kissing him while looking at her new diamond ring. I love you Luke she said while their foreheads touched. I love you to Peyt. He said while hugging her tightly and kissing her passionately which turned into them making love in the sand. _

_End_ Flashback

_Four months later:_

It was a quiet fall day and the fall breeze was rolling in when Peyton was woken up by the phone.

Ha hello? Peyton said still a little groggy.

Peyton it's me Haley. I'm home alone and I can't get a hold of Nathan and my water just broke what do I do Peyton I'm scared.

Haley just calm down okay um I'll be there in a few just keep trying Nathan and I'll call Luke and ask him to find Nathan okay.

Okay Peyton just please hurry… bye.

After Peyton hung up the phone she hurried to call Lucas and get her car keys.

Come on Luke pick up the phone. Peyton said while starting her car

Hey beautiful what's up? Lucas asked happily

Its Haley she's going into labor, I'm on my way to pick her up I need you to find Nathan so he doesn't miss his child's birth. Can you do that for me?

Yeah sure and Peyton...

Yeah Luke…

I love you remember that and I can't wait to marry you. He said with a serious tone in his voice.

Well I love you to but can you please go find your brother for Haley? Bye she said with an aggravated voice.

Of course I can I love you babe bye. Lucas said before hanging up and dialing his brother's number.

Nathan: hello?

Thank god Nate, its Haley man she's on her way to the hospital and she couldn't get a hold of you Lucas said quickly. What's wrong did something bad happen? Nathan asked now a little worried. Well if you want to miss your son being born I suggest you tell me where you are so I can come and get you up Lucas replied. I'm at your front door so I'll just meet you at your car… oh god Luke I'm going to be a dad a very freaked out Nathan said.

Don't worry Nathan you'll be a great dad and I know you won't be anything like Dan was back then. At that moment Nathan and Lucas collided into each other. Geez Luke that hurt like hell Nathan said rubbing his stomach. No kidding now come on Lucas said getting up.

_**Hospital:**_

Peyton had just gotten Haley checked in and put into a room when Nathan came running through the doors with Lucas at his feet.

Excuse me Miss. Could you please tell me where I can find my wife Haley Scott? Nathan asked in a hurried voice. Oh yes Mrs. Scott she's in the baby unit 3rd floor room 23-22 the nurse replied. Thank you he said while running towards the elevator.

_**Haley's Room:**_

I don't think I can do this Peyton, I need Nathan, he promised me he'd be right back damn it but he wasn't he was gone to long and he turned his phone on vibrate god what am I going to do?

He'll be here alright Luke told me he'd find him and that he'd be here as soon as possible. At that moment Nathan came through the door.

I didn't miss anything did Nathan asked running up to Haley's side. No but why didn't you answer your phone and why did you say you'd be right back when you didn't come right back? She asked while hitting his chest.

I'm here now Hales and that's all that matters. Remember always and forever, I'm not going anywhere I promise he said while moving a strand of hair out of her face. Well good because I think your son is ready to come out. Haley said gripping tightly on to Nathan's hand and screaming.

We'll go get a doctor Luke said grabbing Peyton by the hand excuse me Miss. But my sister in law is starting to push in room 23-22, and we need a doctor in there right away. Okay I'll page him right now. The nurse said quickly. Thank you Peyton said while walking away.

Peyton what's wrong? Nothing its just I'm excited about this. But I hope you don't do that to me when we get married. Why would you say that Peyt? Because… Lucas… I'm… I can't do this not now she said starting to walk away.

Peyton just tell me what's wrong and maybe I could fix it, he said wrapping his arms around her. Lucas I'm pregnant… we're having a baby. Peyton waited for a reply but instead she got his lips crashing into hers. I'm guessing you're happy or that's your way of being really mad about it she said. Peyton your having my… our child why would I be mad about that I finally get to have a child and its with someone I am madly in love with, and even though sometimes we fight and hurt each other doesn't mean that I don't love you. I am so happy to know I'll have someone call me daddy and that's what I'm going to be a good daddy and a good husband from now until the end. And I really don't think I can wait till April to marry you. I want to marry you now! He said looking into her emerald green eyes.

Now! How about a few weeks from now, she said while kissing him lightly. I guess I can wait that long, but lets find an apartment first because I'm not living with Brooke and I really don't think you want to stay with my mom so how about we… luke we can do that tomorrow but first lets tell everyone our news about the baby after we see Nathan and Haley's… Peyton was cut off by Nathan.

Hey Luke you wanna meet your nephew? Nathan asked cradling the newborn in his arms. He's perfect man Lucas said while looking at the newest edition to the Scott family. What did you name this cutie? Peyton asked.

We named him Eli Daniel Scott, he weighs 6lbs 7ozs and 21in. long and he's all mine and hales of course. And he's only been here for 10 minutes and I love him more then anything in the world. But it also made me fall in love Haley all over again Luke. That's good Nate; I'm going to go call my mom and let her know, so you can be with your family okay. Okay and Luke could you call dad and my mom? Sure I'll call dad and Deb for you now go…

**Lucas and his phone conversations:**

Hello Karen's Cafe Karen speaking… hey mom it's me I figured since your like Haley's mom you'd want to come up to the hospital and meet your new grandson… Oh my god I'm on my way right now I love you bye… bye mom.

Hello? Uh Deb this is Lucas I was just letting you know that you a grandmother as of 15 minutes ago… I am? Well why didn't you call me earlier Luke? ... Because she went into labor while I was just waking up and I guess she's been here for 3 hours tops. And if you want to make you son happy I suggest you sober up long enough to see your grandson bye… bye Luke.

Hello? ... Hey Dan it's me Luke I just wanted to let you that you are now a grandpa to Eli Daniel Scott. If you want I can come get you or you can just drive yourself… Thanks Luke but I'll drive myself and pick your mother up o the way so she doesn't have to drive and end up hurting her self or you brother okay… okay and Dad… yeah son… I um… what is it Lucas?… dad I love you and I wanted you to know that in three weeks me and Peyton are getting married and in 8 months there's going to be another Scott running around and to be honest I'm scared to death… hey don't be scared hell Lucas I would have been at your birth but Keith told me to leave. He said that I shouldn't be there because I left your mother. I would give the world to turn back the time so I could be there for you and your mother instead of not even giving you a second glance. But I'm here for you now and I know you going to be a great father and so is Nathan. I see how much love you two have for Peyton and Haley. And that shows me that when your child comes to this world you're going to have unconditional love for him or her. Okay son, I'll see you when we get there… okay and dad?... yeah Lucas?... I love you and thanks… I love you to son and your welcome… bye dad… bye Luke..

When Lucas was done talking to his father he turned around to find a very pissed off Peyton…hey what's wrong Peyt? You don't look to happy. Luke said half smiling. Are you really scared to be with me and to have this baby with me? No no no Peyton I'm just scared that I wont be a good husband and father to you and our child. And I don't want to disappoint you if I mess up. I love you Peyton and I can't wait to marry you and to see our child's face, and as soon as you told me you were pregnant my love for you just got and every moment I spend with you I love you more and more. Lucas said while holding her close. Well I thought you didn't want to be with me and I freaked out when I heard you on the phone, and it scared me. Just like I'm afraid that at any moment you could tell me that you don't love me anymore. And I don't think I could handle my heart being broken because I love you more than anything in this entire world and an if I wasn't with you I don't think life would matter to me anymore. She said gripping on to Lucas for dear life. I'm not going anywhere I love you and we are going to be good parents okay so stop crying and lets go meet my mom and dad up front alright he said hugging her tightly.

**Haley's hospital room: **

Nathan he's perfect and he looks exactly like you. I know and I don't care what our son does as long as he's happy and he enjoys doing whatever it is he decides to do and if he does play basketball I promise I won't be anything like Dan and pressure him into doing it okay Nathan said smiling. Sounds perfect daddy Haley said before kissing him… knock knock Lucas said while coming into the room with Peyton, Karen and Dan. Hey son Haley how you doing? Dan asked I'm perfect she replied. Oh Nathan he's beautiful Karen said while holding the infant. I know I just wish my mom could have been sober enough to see him. Me to son me to Dan said while hugging the younger Scott son.

Please Review sorry bout the ending but it's the only thing I could think of.


	9. Big day part 1

Thanks for all the reviews I hope this chapter isn't confusing this chapter contains Lucas and Peyton's wedding and something else. So read review and enjoy.

Ch.9

The Big Day

**Three weeks later:**

After changing the day of their wedding Peyton and Lucas had planned and rearranged their wedding arrangements and found a new place to live just in time. And now here they were getting ready. Lucas was calm and collective while Peyton was completely scared to death…

**Peyton's hotel room:**

Haaaley I'm going to see Lucas before he starts getting ready for the wedding ok hales? Peyton asked to the half awake girl. Oh okay Peyt. You have fun she replied before falling back to sleep.

**Lucas's hotel room:**

Nate man I'm going for a walk to clear my head before the wedding okay. Lucas said. Whatever dude Nathan said strangely. Bye Nathan be back in a few… hey Luke have fun with Peyton… I will bye.

**Hallway:**

Lucas was in such a rush to see Peyton he didn't even notice her coming at him until she tackled him down and her curly blonde hair fell in front of his face. Well I guess you're really happy to see me or really mad at me he said with a smirk while helping her up. Well let's see I freaked out and I needed to see you so you could tell me that everything is going to be alright… because right now I'm really scared and I don't know why… I should be really happy Luke what's wrong with me? Hey calm down Peyt. Your fine I love you and you love me right?.. Yes but… no buts just come for a walk with me for a few minutes ok I love you, and I want to show you something he said while grabbing her hand. Ok but where is it? It's at home just calm down and trust me, he said with a huge smile on his face. I trust you so whatever it is I'm sure it'll be good.

**Leytons apartment:**

Okay Peyt close your eyes please Lucas said quietly. Okay there closed she replied. Just to be sure Lucas made some faces in front of her. Alright Peyton just grab my hand and I'll lead you there. Okay but what is the big… at that moment Lucas told her to open her eyes to find a fully decorated nursery. It had little Winnie the Pooh paintings on the walls, a rocking chair in the corner, and a beautiful cherry wood crib with little paint splatters and basketballs of different colors all down the sides of the crib. Lucas this is perfect… I love you for this and it calmed my nerves about the wedding. I now know that I don't need to be scared because we're bringing this baby into the world with more love then he or she can imagine, and I can't wait for that to happen just like in three hours I'll be Mrs. Peyton Elizabeth Scott. And I'm not so nervous anymore about the wedding so let's go do this Mr. Scott Peyton said while placing his hands on her stomach. I love you Peyton. I love you to now let's go get married. She said excitedly. Now that's the Peyton I know and love. Lucas yelled before picking her up and walking out their apartment only to come back as Mr. and Mrs. Scott.

**3 hours later:**

Finally it was time for them to begin their life together and Lucas was smiling from ear to ear… Haley and Brooke walked down the aisle in their beautiful light and delicate blue dresses that Brooke designed. Followed by a very pregnant Peyton with Dan by her side, followed by his Peyton dressed in an elegant strapless gown with sparkles and little diamonds down the front and she looked perfect. She had a smile that just made him melt every time he saw it. And next to her was her daddy holding on to his little girl for dear life knowing that in just moments he'd be giving her away to the boy that stole her heart, and in return giving his full heart back to his baby… you okay Luke? You look kind of nervous Nathan said. I am I mean look at her she's perfect. Now if you excuse me I gotta go get my girl. Lucas said smiling. You do that big brother Nathan replied.

Preacher: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer in Holy matrimony. Now tell me who gives this woman to this man?

Larry: I do and so do her mothers Anna and Ellie up in heaven.

Preacher: we ask at this time if you have any objections as to why these two shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace… well on that note we are here to join Lucas Eugene Scott and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer as one soul. They have decided to say their own vows so when ever you're ready Peyton you may begin.

Thank you she said all smiles.

**Peyton's vows to Lucas:**

Lucas there has been so many roller coasters that have brought us here today but without them I don't think the love I have for you would change. You're my superhero and without you my life wouldn't have been so crazy or a happy one. You've saved me from so many things that it makes me love you more and more by the minute. You showed me how to let people in past all the pain and heartache and you showed me how much you cared and words can not describe how much I love you for that. And I know it's going to be rough sometimes but we'll get through it together, and you're going to be an amazing father to our baby because you showed me today and I just fell in love with you all over again. I love you so much Lucas. I guess what I'm trying to say is you make me brave and I love you for it. This I vow to you today. She said while little tears fell down her cheeks.

Preacher: Lucas you may go when ready.

**Lucas's vows to Peyton:**

Peyton I think form the moment I laid eyes on you we were meant to be together. And I tried to hide from it but the truth is you can't hide love, and that's what this is pure, unconditional, heart wrenching love and every second I'm not with you my heart aches to see you again. And when I am with you I just want to hold you in my arms and keep you safe and tell you how much I love you. Because from the moment I saw you to the moment you told me you were pregnant I fell in love with you all over again. I don't think anything in the world could change that because right now as I look into your beautiful green eyes I know that you are my life. Your smile is what I look forward to seeing when I wake up in the morning and falling asleep to at night. And it's crazy what love can do to you, it makes my heart beat faster whenever you're around me and a goofy grin when I hear your name. And I get a jolt of electricity go through my body whenever we touch. And if this is love I'll keep it because it's your love Peyton and I love you. This I vow to you today.

Preacher: with out further a due Lucas do you take Peyton to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

I do forever and ever he said staring into her eyes.

Preacher: and do you Peyton take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

I do she said smiling at him while little happy tears fell down her cheeks.

Preacher: I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride.

With that Lucas pulled Peyton to him and kissed her more passionate then he ever had before. I love you Peyton. I love you to Luke.

Preacher: It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott.

At that moment Peyton and Lucas looked at each other smiling and walked as fast as they could out of the church just to be together….


End file.
